A SuperWhoLock Christmas Calendar
by RedSneakerShoes
Summary: Some (mostly fluffy) Christmas-y stuff. Mostly Doctor Who or Sherlock, but quite possibly some Supernatural as well.
1. December 1st

25 little Christmas stories written from 25 Christmas prompts. Let's start with some TenRose fluff.

* * *

December 1st – Rudolph

"Here we are then!" the Doctor exclaimed happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the snowy winter landscape.

"Where are we?" Rose asked and stepped out behind him. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said and looked at her with a big smile. Rose laughed and they walked through the woods together, arm in arm. They walked until they saw a flock of reindeer.

"Oh, look!" the Doctor said and let go of Rose's arm to pet one of them.

"It's a Rudolph," he said in awe and nuzzled it behind the air. Rose giggled and nuzzled the other ear.

"It's cute, yeah," she said and looked long at the Doctor over the head of the reindeer. He had both his hands on it now and ruffled it.

"You're a good boy, yes, you are," he said in baby-talk, but suddenly stopped and looked at Rose with a serious gaze. "A shame it can't fly." Rose looked at him suspiciously.  
"What are you planning?" she smirked.

"Well, I think we can fit Rudolph here in the TARDIS," he said and pulled the reindeer with him. "Come on, then." Rose ran after him giggling and the snow fell down around them.


	2. December 2nd

_Sherlock timeeee_

* * *

December 2nd – Gingerbread House

When John arrived home that afternoon, Sherlock was sitting, - well, sitting was not the right word, - in a chair by the kitchen table and leaned over the table, very, very carefully placing a bit of roof on a very detailed gingerbread house.

"Hi," John called out and walked back to the entrance to hang his coat by the door. Wait, gingerbread house? He popped his head back into the kitchen. Yes. Gingerbread house. Sherlock was building a gingerbread house.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" he asked with a frown.

"Even you can deduce that," Sherlock said without looking up. Another piece of roof was placed perfectly in place.

"Have you made that?" John asked disbelievingly and filled the kettle for a cuppa. Sherlock didn't even reply to that. John put a mug of tea in front of Sherlock and sat across from him with his own. Sherlock only sparsely looked up at him.

"Don't. Touch. It," he made clear and John held up his hands defensively.

"I'm not, but... Why are you making a gingerbread house?" John dared.  
"Because," Sherlock said and put on what appeared to be the last piece. He rose from his chair and the blue dressing gown over his pyjamas flew around him dramatically. "I happen to like gingerbread houses. Is that so hard to believe?"  
"Honestly, yes," John admitted and sipped his tea. Sherlock looked intensely at his creation and cocked his head from side to side. He corrected a single roof piece and looked it over again. His face burst into a smile.  
"There. Perfect," he said. He turned and walked out of the room to flop down on the sofa, leaving his still hot cup of tea and John very baffled.


	3. December 3rd

December 3rd – Milk and Cookies

Sherlock dipped the chocolate chip cookie in the glass of milk. _Ridiculous concept, _he thought and took a bite out of it. It wasn't the milk and cookies for Santa, of course not. John had made absolutely sure, what would happen (and what wouldn't happen), if he touched those, but had John had had the decency to leave an extra glass and plate for him. It would hurt Emily's feelings, and that would make John upset too. Besides, Sherlock had taken a liking towards John's young niece, that every now and then sprinted through their apartment. She liked Sherlock as well, it would seem. She seemed interested enough in his experiments and for an 8 year old, she was very well-behaving. Sherlock smiled and walked from the dark kitchen and into his, _their, _bed room to curl up against John. Tomorrow John would be mad at him for leaving crumbs in the bed, Sherlock thought while he took another bite of the cookie, but for now John gratefully accepted the company of is flatmate.


	4. December 4th

I have only seen a season of Supernatural. The rest of my knowledge is based off Tumblr. I have no idea, what I've actually written.

* * *

December 4th – Elves

The elves danced and pranced around the Christmas tree, shrieking more than singing and the lights blinked and the tree was shining more than ever.

"You sure those things aren't demons?" Dean looked at his younger brother with an annoyed look.

"Dean, come on, it's just Christmas," Sam tried. Dean kept his gaze like that. Sam sighed.

"They're just... Kids," he said and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, just little kids." He nodded again. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and Sam looked at him in defeat.

"Let's get out of here," he mumbled and rushed into the Impala.


	5. December 5th

December 5th - Christmas Cookies

John was helping Mrs. Hudson cut out the cookies, while they waited for Sherlock to return. He had left, no mystery in that really, he did that occasionally and John wasn't actually worried. He stamped out a bunny with the so shaped cookie cutter. He carefully placed the bunny on the baking tray and Mrs. Hudson put it in the oven. She dried her hands off in her apron and glanced at the clock, that was actually several hours behind. Something about a case, Sherlock had murmured, when John had mentioned it, but explained no further. It was actually a miracle the oven had been clean.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Hudson said, and at the very moment Sherlock flung open the main entrance. He wandered into the kitchen, still wearing his coat and scarf and the snow in his hair had only just melted.

"Cookies! Lovely!" he said and turned to walk out of the door again. He came back only a moment later, this time without the coat, but with a young, blonde girl by his side. The girl flung herself into a chair in a way that was much too familiar for John and he wrinkled his brow when Sherlock did the exact same thing to sit down next to John.

"Who's that?" John asked him and pointed at the girl, who had already begun cutting out cookies.

"That's Cupcake," Sherlock answered and picked up a cookie cutter too. John looked at him for a moment longer, then returned to the cookies. He stared at the cookie.

"No, wait, Sherlock," he said and looked up again.

"Yes, John?"

"Who's Cupcake?" John asked.

"Ask her yourself, she's got a mouth," Sherlock said and John turned to face the girl. He eyed her for a moment.

"Who are you?" he asked then. She smiled at him.

"Cupcake," she said.

"Why are you here?" he then continued, when the girl said no more.

"My brother said I could stay here," she said with her head lightly askew. John blinked in surprise.

"Your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and looked at Sherlock. "Is he usually like this?"

"No, he's being unusually slow today," Sherlock said. John looked from Cupcake to Sherlock and back again. Then it dawned on him.

"She's your sister?" John nearly yelled. Mrs. Hudson was watching the whole scenario from the kitchen counter.

"Yes, John," Sherlock sighed in his typical "do you have to be this daft"-voice.

"You have a sister named Cupcake? Why do you have a sister named Cupcake?" John tried again. He was standing up now.

"You're a doctor, you should know that," Sherlock just said.

"WHY AM I SO TERRIFIED BY THIS," John actually yelled by now.

"Calm down, you're ruining the Christmas spirit," Sherlock said. John sat back down with a sigh.

"And you invited her over without at least telling me?" John argued. He was not ready to let this go.

"Of course I didn't. Mycroft did. She's always been Mycroft's favourite," Sherlock sneered. The girl smiled. John spent a long time just looking at Sherlock.

"All right," he said and returned to the cookie dough without actually doing something. "All right." It was quiet for a while.

"Anybody want a cup of hot chocolate?" Mrs. Hudson asked.


	6. December 6th

This went a little more depressing, than I might have intended.

* * *

December 6th - Peace

The Doctor looked over the edge of the cliff. It was peaceful here, and very, very quiet. The Doctor's face was serious with the corner's of his mouth turned down. The cliff looked over a small town. It was Christmas down there, and it might have brought him joy, had he not just said goodbye to a dear friend. But he knew his friend was at peace now. True Christmas peace should have been a wonderful thing, right? The Doctor turned from the view over the Christmas town and walked back the TARDIS. He patted her and gave a small smile. His TARDIS, and he knew he would always have her.


	7. December 7th

God, this was a lot more fun to write than it should have been. I should probably apologize for having done this, but I refuse to.

* * *

December 7th - The Three Wise Men

The three wise men, all with long, flowing coats behind them, walked through the landscape. They had walked for days and days, following the great star high up in the sky and now they saw a small blue box, that stood right beneath the shining star.

"The TARDIS? What's the TARDIS doing here?" the Doctor breathed and rushed to his blue box. Sherlock and Castiel hurried to them. The Doctor fished his key out of the pockets and quickly unlocked the door. Its insides were covered in hay, and two people and a baby was on the floor.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?" he asked and walked in, pouting over the amount of hay.  
"John?" Sherlock questioned, when he noticed his blond friend on the floor with a baby in his arms.

"What's happening? Dean?" Castiel was the last the question and the door closed behind him. John shrugged as much as he could.

"And who's that then?" the Doctor said and bent to look at the baby. The baby smiled back at him.

"Melody. Melody Pond," John said and the Doctor took the baby from him.  
"What a beautiful little girl!" he exclaimed and took a walk around the control panel with her.

"Why do you have a baby?" Sherlock asked and looked harshly at John. "And why are you wearing that ridiculous clothes?" John got to his feet.

"I believe I might be virgin Mary," he said.

"Yeah, I might be Joseph," Dean shrugged.

"That explains why we've brought gifts," Castiel mentioned and pulled out a package from his coat pocket.

"Oh, that's right!" the Doctor said and gave John the baby back. He fiddled with his coat pocket and found a small package there as well. Sherlock had already gracefully found his. They gave them all to Dean.

"Presents. Great," he said and opened them one after one. From Sherlock there was a golden scarf. From Castiel there was a small bottle of myrrh, known for its healing powers. And from the Doctor, well.

"It's a time vortex manipulator," he said with a big smile. It was quiet for a while.

"Why?" John asked.

"Why not?" the Doctor just said and grabbed the time vortex manipulator.

"See," he said and pushed a button. The thing started smoking and a certain smell spread in the room.

"Of course, we can't do it in the TARDIS," the Doctor said and pushed it again. He gave it to the baby, who instantly started toying around with it.

"Well, now I have my TARDIS back and everyone's reunited. How about I drop you off?" It sounded reasonable enough to everyone.


	8. December 8th

It's a Christmas calendar, you know. Hence the non-Christmas and not really all that fluffy stuff I write.

* * *

December 8th – Night

It had been another nightmare night, and John was in no way going back to sleep yet. The images were still printed before his eyes and he staggered down the stairs and into the dark and quiet living room. It was cold in here too and outside the moon was nearly invisible. He walked to the window and starred out at the starry night sky. It was terribly lonely here and he turned away from the window. Sherlock wasn't here and his door was closed. He was probably sleeping for once. John decided it was probably better to let him sleep and instead he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was focusing on filling up the glass, when the light was flicked on. He jumped and dropped the glass into the sink. _This is it, they'll shoot me now, _he thought, when he turned and what Sherlock saw from his position in the door to the kitchen with the hand still on the light switch, was the face of a man fearing for his life.

"John," he said calmly. John's breathing eased and he leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"John," Sherlock said again and John straightened up. He cleared his throat and picked up the glass again and refilled it. Sherlock observed him as he drank it.

"Goodnight, Sherlock," John said as he put the glass down and walked a little too proudly out of the room. As he passed Sherlock, he nearly broke, and Sherlock noticed. He grabbed John by the arm and lead him away from the stairs to his own room and into his.


	9. December 9th

Such Christmas joy I bring.

* * *

December 9th – Snow

Hints of the white powder was still beneath his nose, and he felt wonderful. He wanted to dance through the streets, but instead he tumbled through the streets. He was high, high as a kite and he asked for nothing else. His senses were at their best. He could smell the snow in the air and hear every single foot step all around him. No one cared, that he was high. No one even noticed, but he saw everything. The woman on her way home from a Christmas party. She had kissed another man. The business man staring longingly at the two youngsters, both as high as him. Obviously both lost a parent. One of them years ago, 10 years, the other recently. He turned around, his vision blurred for a moment, but he already knew she was there. Her pupils dilated and he could almost hear her heart beat rapidly. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's not tell Mycroft," she said and walked with him.

"Of course not," Sherlock smirked again and listened to her babble away all the way home. Their own little family tradition.


	10. December 10th

Sorry, for not posting yesterday. Damn you, sickness.

* * *

December 10th – Candles

The candle stood in the window, waving at him, welcoming him home, but John just sneered at it, he knew what it meant. Sherlock had managed to create a power failure. Again. John sighed as he unlocked the main entrance and walked up the stairs.

"Hi," he called out, but not with much enthusiasm, as he walked into the flat.

"Hello, John," Sherlock said from the kitchen and John threw his coat and shoes in the entrance before walking in there. As he had expected, Sherlock was bend over the kitchen counter, very concentrated and didn't even look at John. What John had not expected was the smell of home-made food and a nicely set up dinner table.  
"Sherlock? You've... Made dinner?" John said.

"Yes, John," Sherlock said and turned with a bowl in his hand and now John noticed the apron.

"Sit down," Sherlock said and John obeyed. He sat in the candle light and Sherlock joined him. They ate mostly in silence and John admitted this was... Nice. He could get used to this.

* * *

So yeah, I just realised, I'm not gonna be able to finish today's thing either. I'll probably be a little behind for a few days due to a pretty big assignment, but I'll catch up on it next week.


	11. December 11th

I'm so, so sorry for being so far behind. I'll catch up as fast as I can. Also, I know nothing about eggnog.

* * *

December 11th – Eggnog

John poured himself another cup of eggnog. It was unnecessary, sure it was, at least Sherlock said so. He drank it and filled it up again.

"John, why must you drink that?" Sherlock asked. John didn't answer.

"John," Sherlock said again and John put the cup down a little too hard and spun around a little too quickly. Or he had had a little too much eggnog. The world was spinning never the less.

"Because," John began and took a swaying step forward. "Because I want to." Sherlock looked long at him without saying a word. John stared at him.

"Come here," Sherlock said and wrapped an arm around his drunken friend. "Bed time."


	12. December 12th

December 12th – Carols

There was a knock on the door, and the Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"Who's coming?" Rose asked and looked up.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said and opened the door. He instantly smiled when the sound of Christmas carols filled the control room of the TARDIS.

"Carolers!" he exclaimed happily, but then thought about it. "In space. That's a little weird," he continued, and Rose joined him by the door. A family of humanoid mice stood outside the TARDIS in the middle of nothing and sang. They finished a song, that sounded familiar to Rose, but that she couldn't place and both the Doctor and Rose clapped.

"That was brilliant," the Doctor said and pulled out a basket of candy from behind the door. The three mice children each took a piece and thanked the Doctor before they all zapped away and the Doctor closed the TARDIS door.

"I love Christmas," he said with a huge smile before he went back to the control panel.


	13. December 13th

December 13th – Hearts

"Well, that's very nice of you," John said, but sounded like he was forcing it. "Thank you. I've gotta go now. Goodbye." He hung up with a huge sigh and looked at the knitted hearts in his hands. His mum did this every year, and he head at least 40 of the hearts by now. With a small smile he hung it up in the window.


	14. December 14th

This could've gone way more nuts (haha, see what I did there?) than it did. But this is K-rated (I think), so that'll have to wait.

* * *

December 14th – Fairy Tales, or The Nut Cracker

It was Christmas night and little Sherlock, who was actually a grown man, was waiting impatiently to open his presents, which he had already deduced to be the chemicals, he was running out of. The others were dancing around and eating candy, but Sherlock just sat in a corner.

"Bored," he said aloud, when Mycroft sat down next to him.

"I know," he said. "But Lestrade is coming soon." Sherlock grunted, but now the doors opened. Lestrade stepped in with a huge bag of presents in his arms. All the small children cheered and ran to him and it was decided, that now the presents were to be opened. Sherlock tore them up and got, as he had deduced, chemicals, but his face was filled with glee. Until Lestrade stood in front of him

"Lestrade," Sherlock said. Lestrade smiled and held a present to him.

"This is for you," he said and Sherlock took it hesitantly. He couldn't deduce what it was and opened it carefully. Inside there was a nutcracker. He was dressed in the clothes of an army doctor.  
"His name is John Watson," Lestrade said, but Sherlock was already completely lost in the doll.

"John," he whispered softly and caressed the doll. But Mycroft was offended, that Lestrade had given the doll to Sherlock.

"Give it to me!" he screamed and tore the doll out of Sherlock's hands. Sherlock fought to get it back, but Myroft dropped it. It broke by the shoulder. Sherlock cried out and Lestrade picked it up carefully.

"Look, we'll wrap it. I'll be fine again," Lestrade said and wrapped it. Sherlock pouted and craddled it close to his chest. Then he went to bed with the nutcracker in his arms.

:::::

Sherlock had a dream that night. A dream where he fought against the evil mouse king called Moriarty and he had to protect the nutcracker, but he finally woke up. It was all just a dream. It was Lestrade who woke him up.

"Good morning," he said and smiled and Sherlock said confused. The nutcracker was not in his arms anymore.

"Whe-" he started, but then he saw him. A handsome army doctor-prince stood before him. The nutcracker had turned into a prince.

"Come with me," the prince said and stretched his hand out. Sherlock took the nutcracker's hand.  
"We're going to the Candy Lane," he said and sat himself in a sleigh. Sherlock followed. As they drove off into the snowy landscape, they shared a sweet kiss.


	15. December 15th

Since I'm so extremely far behind, I've asked a guest writer to write a few chapters. So here's Cupcake, my best friend, doing some Supernatural stuff:

* * *

December 15th – Christmas Tree

guest star – cupcake!111

beacause shes too lazy to write

ehm

dean was sleeping like a beatufiu baby in his hotel room with only one bed but he never shared it with his borther sam because that owuld be weird so where does sam sleep,

when he was woken up by somone breahtnig into his ear and he opened his eyes and it was the gay angel castiel

"dude wtf no homo" dean said with his manliest voice

"I brought you a tree of christ" and daen looked to his side and year cas aws holding a big chraistmans tree with lights on it

"oh" he manly cry

"will you accept the lord and jesus into your heart dean" cas asked and got closer to deans face

"uhuh" he said scared and then they made out and had hot loud sex in the same room as deans brother


	16. December 16th

Cupcake is at it again for another chapter

* * *

December 16th – Cinnamon

Special guest star writer, Cupcake the God

Ahem

Jawn awnston wlaked into 221b iwht hands full of mpnyey adn was stuprirsed by se smell of cinammon filling the aparmtent

Jawn hates cinnamon – well no but right ther he did

"sherloooock" he hiss as his bjutaful boyfriend while he was taking out the cinnamon buns

"janw where didu getthose moneys from?" sherlc asked with vcoice silk

jwn looked down at his hands and wasl ike oh yeah

"Some dude gave them to me said he was going to find his home sorisntd"

"uhu i know"

"no u dont

"im sherlock i do"

janw gave up and let go of moneys and went to sit down

he lookd down and ther was a small piece of paper with bjuatifulhandwriitng and it awsnt sherlocks

it said

hi doctor

from

the doctor and doctor

jawn was like "what is this" and showed it to sherlcok

"did u cheat on me?"

"no that is from the doctor and doctor – you" huh jawn thought

"they came by today and i didnt believe them and i said you said u needed money so i siad if they got you money i would belief them kinda like Martha Jones you know in Doctor who idk man im out of ideas

"oh"

"yeah"

"wait whos the doctor"

sherlock, the detective (eh) looked upon jawn with dark beajtuafu l eyes

"hes an alien and i dunno really"

"ah okay"

after a night of hot gay sex jawn nad sherlock woke up together in the middl of then ight because of a stupid sound like rRRHRHHHGGGGGHHHHRHRRHRHHR

sherlck got up and went outside in pants and a tshirt and didnt com back

joanw decided that mmaybe he shoid check on his hot boyfriend who is wayyyy too hot for him and dam there was a tardis surprise

jawn went insdie the police box but fell bad becasue it smelled like cinnamon and it was bigger on the inside but who cares man as sherlock said jawn

sherlcok aws inside and he lookd like he was burnnig because no logic and a weird looking man who kinda lookd like a child but also a very depressed teenager walked aroujdn talking about a vulcano and sherlco

to be

continued (not)


	17. This is the end - info and apology

This is it.

I'm not ever going to make it. I'm way too far behind, even with Cupcake's help. I'm sorry. Thank you, whoever has read this. It means a lot to me, even though I'm terrible. I'll focus on making a super-awesome Christmas fic for the 25th for you all and continue my series of connected one-shots written in the wrong order.

Thank you for now and I hope I'll see you around.

~SNEAKY OUT


End file.
